1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hair fastening devices, and more particularly to devices which are wrapped in the hair and then secured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair combs and related hair fastening devices, such as hair pins and hair clips with toothed leaf-spring elements. Devices with separate pins or prongs can be concealed while securing hair but fail to maintain the integrity of the style during use and the accuracy of the style in repeated use. Other devices that fasten by clips or other hinged elements are difficult to conceal and as a result are often decorative rather than unseen. Therefore it has been the practice of merchants to use a combination of devices to achieve a desired style or to conceal the fastener.
Therefore it would be desirable to provide a single device that can be concealed within the hair and securely attach to the hair. The present invention provides such a single device that is concealed within the hair and provides secure attachment.